


Speechless

by SaranaraLee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Canon Fix-It, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Reference to some angst at one point, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranaraLee/pseuds/SaranaraLee
Summary: If only Chloe had been kissed by Beca instead of Chicago...





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> My friend showed me this super cute song Speechless by Dan + Shay, and this fic loosely based off it! Would **definitely** recommend listening to it before/during/after reading this.

_You say you'll be down in 5_  
_The smell of your perfume_  
_Is floating down the stairs_  
_You're fixing up your hair_  
_Like you do_

_I know that I'll be a mess_  
_The second that I see you_  
_You won't be surprised_  
_It happens every time_  
_It's nothing new_

_It's always on a night like tonight_  
_I thank God you can read my mind_  
_'Cause when you look at me with those eyes_

_I’m speechless_

  


“Becs, we gotta go!”

  


“Down in five!” comes the shout from upstairs.

  


They’re running late to an album release party for one of the artists that Beca worked with. It was her first huge project, having a large hand in producing most of the songs. Beca insisted that it wasn’t a big deal, that maybe fifty people would hear it. But Chloe got a sneak preview, and it was amazing. She can tell that Beca’s secretly incredibly proud of it. Beca acts like an enigma, but is an open book to Chloe.

  


So yeah, it is a big deal, and they’re behind schedule.

  


Chloe paces around the living room while she waits, admiring the pictures on the walls. From their ICCA win first year, to graduation, to a photo they snapped of getting the keys to this loft apartment. They recently moved in together, and Chloe still can’t believe it’s theirs. It’s by no means a luxury penthouse, but has everything they really need: a kitchen with a hot water tap that works, a bedroom with enough room for a bed and two desks, a small office for all of Beca’s mixing equipment, and most importantly, each other.

  


She smells Beca’s perfume before she hears her feet on the stairs. 

  


Chloe turns and is about to make some teasing remark about being so high maintenance, but the words die in her throat the moment she sees Beca.

  


Chloe has always been the talker between the two of them, or in most every room of people, really. It’s what draws people in to her, what breaks down their barriers. Or thick, stone walls in Beca’s case. She knows how to fill silence with the right combination of words.

  


But when Beca makes her way down the stairs, wearing that strapless grey dress, every single phrase in the English language evades her. Chloe’s eyes draw to the triangle cutout in the middle of the dress extending down to Beca’s waist, and a side slit all the way up her right hip. She looks back up to Beca’s eyes, so flawlessly outlined in modest eyeliner, and then to her brown curls falling in perfect waves down her right shoulder. 

  


“You okay there, Chlo?” Beca raises an eyebrow.

  


She doesn’t realize how long she’s been staring.

  


“Um, yeah.” Chloe shakes her head in an attempt to clear her mind. “I was just thinking that we should, um...” 

  


The corner of Beca’s mouth quirks up in amusement. “Take a cab there?”

  


“Yeah, that.”

  


Beca laughs softly and Chloe gets butterflies. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of hearing that sound. She pulls Beca in for a deep kiss, one hand roaming up the exposed leg and the other on her back pulling her closer.

  


Chloe can feel Beca smile into the kiss and then pull away slightly. Chloe moves forward to chase her lips, but finds just air.

  


“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Beca’s a little breathless, and her face sports a dopey grin.

  


“Just you being...” Chloe waves her hands around, mouth opening and closing, trying to figure out exactly what to say.

  


“Having trouble with words tonight, Chlo?”

  


Chloe playfully slaps Beca’s arm. “Stop being a jerk.”

  


“Well apparently your mouth does work.” Beca laughs. (Chloe’s stomach flutters again.) “Come on, nerd.” She takes Chloe’s hand to lead her out the door. “We’re running late remember?”

  


* * *

  


_It started when you said, "Hello."_  
_Just did something to me_  
_And I've been in a daze_  
_Ever since the day that we met_

  


She never thought this day would happen. Well, she kind of did know, because there’s no one else she would rather spend the rest of her life with, and they were planning this day for months, but it still leaves her in awe that today she’s getting to marry Chloe Beale. Love of her life, Chloe Beale. 

  


They’re going to walk down the aisle, say some vows, probably cry (Beca made sure to have her waterproof mascara), and then they’ll be legally wedded wives.

  


Wives.

  


Beca can’t wait to call Chloe her wife.

  


As Stacie is doing her hair and chattering away about all the cute things little Bella has done, Beca zones out and reminisces about all the little (and big) things that led to now. To them being here.

  


She thinks about the first time they met, at the activities fair, when she was snarky and felt too good for college and any stupid student group. Yet Chloe still smiled and gave her the time of day. More importantly, she gave Beca a chance.

  


To winning Worlds as co-captains.

  


To Beca having the guts to finally kiss Chloe after opening for DJ Khalid, because she was going to go for what she wanted, Chicago Walp’s feelings be damned. She needed it. She couldn’t go another seven years trying to keep her love for Chloe from bursting from the seams. Her self control certainly wasn’t helped by Chloe wearing that leather jacket.

  


Chloe had kissed back softly and firmly. It was every single bit as electrifying as Beca had imagined, and even more. She briefly regretted not acting upon her feelings earlier, as she could have been kissing Chloe for years. It was happening now, though, and Beca had been learning to trust the timing of her life.

  


Then to moving in to an apartment without Amy, letting them at last be together without having the possibility of being walked in on.

  


To their first real fight. Something about loading the dishes, brought on by stressful weeks at work for the both of them.

  


* * *

  


They didn’t talk the rest of the night, and Beca assigned herself to the couch. Though, after two fitful hours of tossing and turning, she swallowed her pride and padded over to their shared bedroom. She planned to slide quietly under the covers. However, when she opened the door, she was surprised to find Chloe sitting up, also awake. 

  


“I couldn’t sleep without you.” Chloe whispered into the dark room.

  


“Me neither.”

  


Chloe patted the empty spot next to her. “Come to bed?” she said, the desperate hope in her voice clearly evident.

  


Beca nodded. She made her way to the bed, slipping underneath the duvet. Her senses were immediately overwhelmed with _Chloe_ as the redhead quickly turned and clung onto Beca.

  


Chloe looked into Beca’s eyes, illuminated slightly by the moonlight. “I’m really sorry for what I said. You are responsible and you do think about other people, especially me. It was really unfair of me to say those things when you’ve been so good with everything else.”

  


“And I’m sorry for saying you’ve taken after Aubrey’s stick up her ass. I think,” Beca frowned. “I think I was just frustrated that you have your life more put together than me.”

  


“Becs,” Chloe laughed, “I’m trying to figure life out as much as you are.” 

  


“Well, it seems like you’re doing a better job.” Beca grumbled.

  


Chloe brought her hand up to cup Beca’s face and run a thumb over her lips. The frown instantly relaxed. “Hey, you’re not doing so bad yourself. Like, ‘Bend Over’ is bound to be Top 40.” she teased.

  


Beca rolled her eyes, and leaned forward slightly to press a soft kiss to Chloe’s lips. 

  


“Forgive me?” She asked as they broke away.

  


“Yeah of course, Becs. Forgive me?”

  


“Definitely.” Beca smiled. “I love you.”

  


“I love you, too,” Chloe whispered back, going in for a quick second kiss. “I hated fighting and not talking to you, let’s never do that again.”

  


“Agreed.”

  


* * *

  


_I'm speechless_  
_Staring at you standing there in that dress_  
_What it's doing to me ain't a secret_  
_'Cause watching you is all that I can do_

  


And now, their wedding day.

  


Beca doesn’t know why she feels so nervous. She’s standing at the altar, after her dad had walked her down the aisle. His arm linked with hers had grounded her as she felt everyone’s burning attention. 

  


She tries her best not to fiddle with her dress.

  


In the mess of her life so far, sometimes the only thing that made sense was her love for Chloe Beale. She has never been more certain about anything in her life than marrying this girl.

  


But still, she’s nervous.

  


She tries to reason it out, even only as some thought exercise to devote her anxious energy. 

  


Aubrey had been a saint, volunteering to plan literally everything about the day. She took care of tasks from getting a hotel block, leading the rehearsal the day before, to making sure all the food (and booze) will be there on time for the reception. 

  


Everyone who RSVPed is seated. She catches her dad’s gaze and he beams up at her. She returns a smile.

  


Yeah this is all going to be okay.

  


Before she can even second guess that thought, the entrance doors open and in walks Chloe Beale arm in arm with her father. 

  


The world seems to slow down. 

  


Her dress is...wow. 

  


Chloe had been a bit traditionalist with the wedding, so hadn’t let Beca see the dress beforehand. Beca had grumbled about it, saying “traditions are stupid”. She’s thankful for it now, because all the awe comes in full force, in this moment.

  


Their eyes lock, and it really feels like an out of body experience. Beca just hopes her mouth isn’t gaping open.

  


Chloe finally gets up to the altar, after what feels like an hour. Beca immediately takes Chloe’s hands the same time that Chloe reaches for hers.

  


Beca knows that the movie thing to do (in the few that she’s watched) would be to say “you’re beautiful” in reverence. But somehow even that feels not enough to describe exactly the emotions that are circling inside of her, raging yet calm all at once.

  


So, she smiles and stays silent as to not shatter the moment.

  


Looking into Chloe’s eyes, Beca can tell she’s thinking the same thing. 

  


The minister begins speaking but Beca barely registers it, tuning out everything in the world except the woman in front of her. 

  


And god is she beautiful. Like the sky and the stars and the perfect harmony all wrapped up in one.

  


So that’s what Beca says in her vows, trying to convey every single milligram of love into her rambling speech. How could she not, when Chloe looked at her like that. Like a goddamn goddess. Like everything good in the world. 

  


She inserts some jokes with the heartfelt messages, because the only thing better than seeing Chloe smile, is making her laugh. The corner of her eyes crinkling as she laughs with her whole body and soul; Beca could never, ever get tired of that.

  


She can’t wait to spend the rest of her life with Chloe Beale.

  


Well, soon to be Chloe Mitchell-Beale.

  


As expected, she cries during Chloe’s vows. The tears begin leaking around the second sentence, which is longer than she thought she’d go, as she felt her eyes water the moment Chloe said her name at the start. Technically, she already cried when she saw Chloe entering through the doors, but details.

  


Chloe has always been much better at words than she was. It shows as Chloe’s vows flow like silk between fingers rather than Beca’s bumbling, unruly river over rocks. Every phrase and emphasis feels so intentional and practiced, yet completely natural. Beca hangs onto every word, struggling between focusing on the moment, and trying to commit every single detail to memory.

  


She’s so lost in it that Chloe has to gently squeeze her hand to bring her back to reality for the ring exchange. If she could describe the feeling of eternity, it would be sliding that gold band onto Chloe’s finger.

  


And the kiss. Soft and sweet, and nothing really special, but it’s everything.

  


When they lay on their bed later that night, skin to skin, noses almost touching, and energy spent, Beca finds herself breathless for an entirely different reason. She opens her eyes. Hair mussed and makeup smudged, Chloe is still the most stunning, elegant, and dazzling woman Beca has ever seen. 

  


A smile spreads across her face.

  


“What?” Chloe coyly smiles back, her eyes searching Beca’s own.

  


Beca tucks a stray hair behind Chloe’s ear. “You’re breathtaking, you know that?”

  


“Beca Mitchell-Beale, are you getting soft on me?”

  


“No, I’m a badass.”

  


Chloe laughs and pinches her arm, and Beca’s love for her somehow grows more.

  


“Okay, yeah I know I’m a softie,” Beca concedes. “But I don’t care, because I get to have you.” She moves closer to nuzzle her nose against Chloe’s.

  


Two years ago, saying something like this would have caused Beca to up and leave the room in embarrassment. But growth happened. 

  


Chloe happened. 

  


She just got married to the love of her life, and the woman in front of her deserves nothing less than all the cheesy lines in the universe. 

  


Chloe’s grin widens, and Beca’s breath hitches again.

  


“Anything else to say to your _breathtaking_ wife?” Chloe teases.

  


Beca just shakes her head and burrows into the crook of her wife’s neck. 

  


Chloe laughs lightly. Beca can feel the timber reverberating in her own body, like a calming soundtrack.

  


Yeah, she can spend a lifetime with Chloe making her speechless.

  


_You take the breath out of my lungs_  
_Can't even fight it_  
_And all of the words out of my mouth_  
_Without even trying_

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, so let me know if you have any thoughts or feedback about it at all! Come talk and chill with me on [ Tumblr](http://pindaleng.tumblr.com) :) Thanks so much for reading!!!


End file.
